Checkmarks
by othersideofdown
Summary: "You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes." He felt conflicted, unsure of where to turn, all until he found the one person he actually needed. Kenlos
1. Part 1

Checkmarks

* * *

>"James! Logan!" Kendall yelled as he made his way down the hallway. The two brunettes looked up at the sound of their blonde friend rushing over to them.<p><p>

"Yeah Kendall?" James asked.

"What is it?" Logan added.

"Have you seen Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"He didn't show up today?" Logan asked.

"No, he wasn't in homeroom, remember? At first I thought he was late, but he never came," Kendall said. "I'm starting to get worried about him. He's never out of school." The crackle of thunder outside brought their attention to the window, where the rain was hitting the window, a harsh storm brewing.

"Do you think he's okay?" James asked.

"Hopefully," Kendall said. "But he hates thunderstorms. He always gets freaked out. Why do you think he isn't here?"

"He could be sick," Logan added.

"I talked to him on the phone yesterday though," James said. "He sounded fine."

"Then something else must have happened," Kendall said. "How about we go and check on him?"

"Then let's go." Kendall was desperate to figure out why Carlos wasn't there, and he could only hope it wasn't something too bad. He was always present, and there must have been something that could only rattle their usually energetic friend.

* * *

>The Latino in question was making his way down the street, hood up and head down. He jumped at the sound of each crack of thunder, but he completely ignored it, not wanting to deal with his irrational fear right now. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. This was not a day he wanted to deal with. This was the last thing that he wanted to deal with, but he had no way to prevent it. He had been on his own for the whole day, not wanting anyone to see him like this. There would be questions, questions he couldn't deal with. James and Logan were probably wondering where he was while Kendall was most likely trying to calm them down.<p><p>

"Kendall," he whispered, putting his hands to his head to stop his shaking as the cracking of thunder became more intense. Carlos had been in love with their green-eyed, blonde-haired leader for quite sometime, but he never told him. He couldn't deal with anyone else hating him. He'd had enough of that to last him a long time. He started running, desperate to get to his destination. "Here we are," he muttered to himself as he made his way forward.

* * *

>"No Kendall," Carlos's aunt said to the blonde as she stood by the door. "He's not here."<p><p>

"Do you know where he went?" Kendall asked. James and Logan were off to the side, watching Kendall speak with Carlos's guardians.

"He's been acting a bit odd over the past few days," Carlos's aunt told him. "Things have pretty rough for him."

Kendall's eyes quickly widened. "Oh shit," he muttered. "It's today."

Carlos's aunt nodded.

"Thank you," Kendall said, racing down the steps. "I know where he is, " he told the others as he started to run.

* * *

>"Carlos!" the Latino tensed as he heard his name get called. He looked to the side to see Kendall rush over to him, completely drenched. "There you are! We were all worried about you!"<p><p>

Carlos was pulled into a hug and his whole body went still. "Kendall," he said, his voice cracked. "I-I can't." He looked away, his gaze falling on the two gravestones before them. The graves of his mother and father, long dead before they should have been. "I-I can't deal with this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. "You're my best friend-"

"Exactly!" Carlos shouted, pulling away with a jump at another crack of thunder. "You're my best friend! That's all you're ever going to be!"

"Where is this coming from Carlos!" Kendall asked, pulling him back again.

Carlos couldn't take it anymore, his whole body tense. "I'm in fucking love with you Kendall!" he told him. "Are you fucking happy now?"

"Carlos, I-"

"You only like me as a friend! You only love me as a brother! I know, alright? That's all that's ever going to happen! You don't need to make fun of me because of it!"

"Carlos!" Kendall said. "I don't love you like a brother!" Well, if that didn't crush Carlos even further. "I'm in love with you! In love in love!"

Carlos stared at him in shock, disbelieving. "Stop lying to me Kendall!" he shouted, shoving at his chest, trying to push him away. A few tears pricked in his eyes, some streaming down his face, adding to the moisture from the storm.

Kendall placed his hands on Carlos's cheeks and gently cradled his face, wiping at his tears before pressing their lips together, allowing Carlos to back away if he wanted to. Carlos paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer. He willed himself to relax, wanting to believe that this was actually real, that Kendall was actually professing his love for him. Another crack of thunder caused him to pull away, burying his face into Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos's shaking form, feeling the smaller teen break out into sobs.

"It's okay," Kendall told him. "I'm here. You can let it out, it's alright."

"K-Kendall," Carlos whimpered, keeping him close. "Please. I-I can't take it anymore."

"You're not alone anymore Carlos," Kendall told him. "I'm here for you. I'm here for whatever you need." Carlos sniffed lightly, Kendall pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Now come on. We should get you out of here. You'll get sick."

Carlos nodded, still clinging to Kendall as they rose from the ground. "T-thanks," he said.

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "I love you Carlos, and it hurts me to see you like this."

"I love you too Kendall," Carlos said, letting his fears fade away.

"Hey!" Carlos heard and saw James and Logan race over to them, Logan being the one who spoke. "Kendall, you found him. Carlos, are you okay?"

Carlos nodded. "I'm okay," he said. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Anything to help," Kendall said.

"Now let's go," James said. The group started walking when Kendall felt a tug by his side. He looked and was caught in another deep kiss by Carlos. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist, pulling him close. They pulled apart after a moment, their foreheads brushing.

"Thank you Kendall," Carlos said. "I love you."

"I love you too Carlos," Kendall replied. "Now let's get out of the rain and into some dry clothes." Carlos smiled as Kendall kept his arm around his waist. He let himself relax, feeling at ease for the first time in a while. 


	2. Part 2

Checkmarks

* * *

><p>Kendall made his way into the apartment, putting his jacket on the coat rack, popping his shoes off and shaking his head as droplets of water flew to the floor. The storm had gotten heavier and Kendall had wanted to come back as soon as possible. He wanted to be back in time for Carlos since he knew how much his Latino lover hated the thunderstorms that plagued their area. Kendall carefully crept into their room, stopping as he saw Carlos's form on their shared bed, his back to the door, his face not in Kendall's line of vision. He started to walk forward again before he heard low whimpers and he could tell that Carlos was having a nightmare. He climbed into the bed next to him, carefully turning him around. His heart broke as he saw the tears streaming down Carlos's face.<p>

"Carlos," Kendall said, his voice soft as he placed a hand on his cheek to wipe at his tears. "Carlos, wake up." He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Carlos's eyes flickered open, the warm brown irises still moist with unshed tears. "Kendall?" he asked, his voice sounding so small.

"I'm here," Kendall said. A crack of thunder caused Carlos to jump, burrowing himself into Kendall's chest.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'm probably being a big baby right now with this irrational fear."

"It's okay," Kendall said. "You aren't being a baby. We all have our fears, no matter how strange."

"It's just, a lot of bad things have happened to me during thunderstorms."

"Really?"

"Yeah. R-remember the day my dad got shot and was killed?"

"Yeah, I remember that. We were about seven when that happened."

"Did you know that I was in the car with him?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He wanted to take me for a ride and I was in the backseat. Then there was a robbery and the robber shot at my dad when he passed by. I was stuck there, watching my dad die in front of me. There was a thunderstorm that night, and it freaked me out."

"Oh Carlos," Kendall said, tilting his head to look him in the eye.

"And the night my stepfather left my mother was a thunderstorm. T-there was a lot of yelling involved, mostly at me."

"Why?"

"I was thirteen, and that was when I found out I was gay. He flipped and went on a rampage. My mother tried to calm him down but he just walked out. S-she blamed me. A few days later, during another thunderstorm, I found her on the floor with a bottle of pills beside her and she wasn't breathing. S-she killed herself because of me. She was never supportive of gays and she tried for me, but she ended up committing suicide!" Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke, clutching to Kendall like he was his lifeline. "S-she couldn't even love me! H-her own son! W-why should anyone else love me?"

"Carlos," Kendall said. "Carlos, look at me." When Carlos did so, Kendall pressed their lips together, allowing a hand to move so it was cupping Carlos's cheek. Carlos wrapped his arm around Kendall's neck, uncurling from his little ball. "Carlos," Kendall said as he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, more than you know. And I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Make love to me," Carlos told him.

Kendall looked at him in shock, completely caught off guard by his request. "Are you sure?"

"Positive Kendall. I want this. I'm just," he took a deep breath, meeting Kendall's gaze. "I'm just nervous."

"It's okay Carlos," Kendall said. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop, so you just tell me okay?

Carlos nodded, letting Kendall push him down with his back resting on the bed. Kendall tugged Carlos's shirt over his head, his hands running down his chest. "Kendall?" Carlos asked, his breathing heavy.

"You're so beautiful Carlos," Kendall told him, smiling at the blush on his cheeks. He pressed their lips together again, letting them trail across his cheek and down his neck, biting at his pulse-point.

"Ngh!" Carlos moaned as he also felt Kendall tweak his nipples. Kendall licked at the mark on his neck before making his way down his chest. When he reached the hem of Carlos's sweatpants, he looked up before pulling them down when he got approval, Carlos's boxers following.

"Is this okay?" Kendall asked, breathing heavy as he placed passionate kisses wherever he could, taking in as much of Carlos's exposed skin as possible. He wanted to make it memorable for the both of them, and would do whatever he needed to in order to achieve that.

"Mm," Carlos hummed his approval, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Kendall placed a kiss to his lips while sneaking a hand down to grip his erection. Carlos groaned, pulling away from the kiss as he threw his head back against the pillow. Kendall started pumping his shaft, watching for Carlos's reaction. He squeezed his hand and Carlos's hips jolted off the bed, low sounds spilling from his lips.

Kendall moved to take the next step, kissing the tip before fully taking him, allowing his tongue to graze along the underside of his length. Carlos let out another low groan, feeling Kendall's soft hands on his hips, keeping him down.

"Kendall," Carlos groaned, his name drawn out as pleasure outweighed him. He weaved his fingers through Kendall's hair, his body shuddering. "I-I'm close." With another shudder and a groan, he released, his grip on Kendall's hair loosening as his hands fell to the bed.

Kendall swallowed the liquid down, pulling off and cupping Carlos's cheek with his hand. Carlos smiled up at him, staring at the clothing he was still wearing. Kendall chuckled lightly before quickly pulling them off, leaving him as exposed as Carlos. He climbed on top of him and jutted his hips forward, moaning as their erections brushed against each other. Kendall walked two fingers up Carlos's chest to his lips, Carlos swirling his tongue across them. Kendall pulled them out and gently spread his legs apart, trailing his fingers to his entrance. He circled them around the outside before pushing them in, Carlos groaning at the intrusion.

"Relax," Kendall said, rubbing soothing circles into his stomach. "It's okay. I've got you."

Carlos nodded, and took a deep breath to relax, moaning lightly as pleasure overtook him again. Kendall started scissoring his fingers, trying to open Carlos up.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah," Carlos told him, slightly shuddering as Kendall pulled his fingers away.

"Okay," Kendall said, placing the top of his erection against Carlos's entrance, interlocking their fingers as he pushed past the tight ring of mucsle. Carlos bit his lip, blinking back the few tears accumulating as Kendall moved further. A sharp cry escaped him and Kendall instantly stopped.

"K-keep going," Carlos panted. "I'm alright." Kendall nodded and inched his way forward, stopping when he was completely in. He waited for a moment to let Carlos adjust, not wanting to hurt him anymore than necessary. When Carlos nodded at him, Kendall pulled out and pushed back in gently, a low groan rising in his throat. "Faster Kendall," Carlos moaned, and Kendall complied, adopting a faster pace.

"You're so tight," Kendall moaned, and Carlos cried out in pleasure.

"H-hit there again!" he moaned, his hips jolting up and off the bed. Kendall smirked and made sure to hit Carlos's sweet-spot repeatedly, enjoying he sounds he made. "Kendall! I-I'm close!" The blonde wrapped his hand around his erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. "Kendall!" Carlos cried as he released, his falling back onto the pillow.

"Carlos!" Kendall moaned as he released into his lover, the latter moaning softly at the feel. As gently as he could, Kendall pulled out and then pulled Carlos to him, crushing their lips together in another kiss. Carlos wrapped an arm around Kendall's neck, fulling the blonde snake an arm around his waist to pull him close. "Do you know how much I love you Carlos?"

"A lot?" Carlos asked.

"Much more than that," Kendall told him with a smile.

"Good thing we're on the same page," Carlos said. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Carlos." Kendall watched as Carlos curled to his side and drifted to sleep, his breathing even. Kendall let himself sink into sleep, keeping his love close to his side. 


End file.
